Pokemon Heeva Origins
by AaronOfTheSkies
Summary: The prequel to Pokemon Titanium
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_(So this is a prequel to the fanfiction Pokemon Titanium, written by AaronOfTheSkies. Though this will be uploaded on his page, it is I, the real Jake, that will be writing the majority of this prequel. The purpose of this novel is to help make sense of some ideas and events that take place in the actual fanfiction: Pokemon Titanium. If anything doesn't make sense, I would suggest to read both prequel and current fanfiction so that characters don't need to be explained twice.)_

_(Second, this prequel describes the story of Pokemon Titanium's True Elite Four Group's original journey as Pokemon Trainers. Flashbacks occurring in the actual novel will often be from this prequel. This story will hop around from perspective to perspective, and it may take a while to introduce all of the True Elite Four Members. But do not worry, I have found ways to introduce them, so they will appear as the story progresses.) _

_Neither AaronOfTheSkies nor I own Pokemon. If we did, let's just say our first order of business would be to put Ash in retirement. _

**Aaron's Perspective**

I wake up, feeling very tired. I look at the clock. It was 10:50. Wait, wasn't I suppose to do something? I check the calender. It was May 21. Oh shoot! It was the day I get my first pokemon! I'm suppose to be there in ten minutes! I run and change very quickly. Then, I go downstairs into the kitchen. I grab a bowl and quickly fill it with milk and cereal. I gobble it up. I throw on my shoes and run over to the professor's lab. I burst into the door. I look at the clock. It was 10:59. I was just on time!

"I'm here!" I yell. I look around. Professor Birch was about to let people pick their pokemon.

"Great! You're here! I thought you wouldn't make it. That would be a pity, to wait another few months to get a starter." Birch says. "Well, you'll get to pick after everyone else." I wait for a long time. There were so many early birds. Some people were already battling and making friendships. Then it was my turn. There were about 5 more pokeballs. After careful consideration, I chose Togepi out of all of them. It'll be great to train it! Then, I start to watch other people battle. I see someone with a Turtwig beat a person with a Totodile.

"Good job, Atlas." says the person with the Turtwig. Wow, that was incredible. He beat the guy so quickly. Then he looks at me. "You. Want to battle?" he asks.

"Uh..sure!" I say. I'm so excited! My first pokemon battle! "Go Togepi!" I exclaim. Togepi comes out of his pokeball.

"Atlas, go." says the guy. He sends out his Turtwig. "Use Absorb." The Turtwig starts to absorb Togepi's life force from it. I was still trying to figure out the moves Togepi could use.

"Uh, Togepi. Use...Metronome." I say, uncertain. Togepi wags his finger. Then, a giant wave of water comes out of nowhere and hits Turtwig (Not to mention a few angry people). It looked damaged, but not too much.

"Atlas, use Tackle to finish it." Jake tell his Turtwig. Then, the Turtwig collides into Togepi, fainting it instantly. "Good fight, though you should try to not use water move on a grass type. Maybe we'll meet again. My name is Jake."

"Yeah..." I say. He leaves. I now know my true goal as a trainer. It was to beat that Jake.

**Jake's Perspective**

So this is what it was like to be a Pokemon Trainer. It was fun, but it was also surprisingly…bland. The Pokemon Battles were thrilling, there was no doubt about that. But the people I fought were…weak. I crushed all of them easily. I glanced up at a sign that read, ROUTE 101. That kid Aaron though… He had potential. Things were different here than in Johto. If I wanted to find a real fight, the Gyms would be the easiest way. The gym leaders were expert trainers, and if I gained all of the badges, I could challenge the Hoenn league. Finally I had the power to fulfill my dreams.

**Aaron's Perspective**

Wow. I really needed to get more organized. After that Jake kid had beat me, I'd kind of stalked him to the edge of town. He battled a couple more of the other trainers along the way, all of whom he destroyed pretty easily.

I was just about to follow him outside of town, when one of the other kids glanced at me confusedly. "Uh, buddy…" he said. "Are you sure that you want to go outside of town without a backpack or anything?" Shoot. I needed to pack still…. But I really wanted to catch up to Jake. If I packed now, he'd be way ahead of me. But if I didn't pack…then I'd be in a pretty bad situation. I weighed the two options, and decided that catching up to that Jake kid was a better option.

I dashed inside my room, and hastily packed away some clothes, a toothbrush, my sleeping bag, and some other items. I then grabbed a huge wad of cash and bolted out the door.

**Several Hours Later**

I groaned. After dashing outside the door, I'd hastily made my way into ROUTE 101. In my rush to catch up to Jake, I tripped over a Poocheyana. Apparently they're pretty territorial, and they chased me for about 2 miles until I climbed a tree.

I'd had to wait quite a while for them to go away, and once the adrenaline ran off, I felt terrible. So much for a, "heroic first day." I staggered into the Pokemon Center. I walked up to the counter. "Nurse Joy, could you heal my Pokemon, and could I have a room?" I asked. "Of course," Nurse Joy said. "Here's the key to Guest Room 4C." After I got the room ready, I made my way back into the main lobby to grab some dinner. Once I had been served, I began to walk to a table to sit down, when I noticed Jake sitting in a corner.

His Turtwig sat on his lap as he stroked its head. With the other hand he drummed his fingers on the table, staring off into the distance in thought. I came up to the table. "Do you mind if I sit down?" I asked. He glanced up at me. "Sure, it's not like there's anyone there anyways."

For a while we just sat in silence not saying anything. Then he spoke. "You planning on taking on the Hoenn league?" I swallowed my food. "Yeah, I hope to try to." "The first gym that we would run into is in Petalburg, but apparently it's a higher level gym for trainers more skilled than we are." He exhaled. "The first gym that we could access is the one in Rustboro city. But in order to get there we'd have to cross Petalburg woods." Afterword's, we just sat around for a while until eventually Jake left to go to sleep.

**The next day**

I groggily opened my eyes. I turned over to see my alarm going off. I groaned and checked the time. 6:30, why would I ever wake up at 6:30? Oh yeah. Pokemon. Pokedex. Trainer. That stuff. I quickly packed up my stuff and headed down to the lobby. I snickered. I had woken up early so that I could get a head start on Jake. I don't really know why I wanted to do so much better than him. It was just a thing that happened all the time in the Pokemon world. You always had a rival.

Upon entering the lobby, Nurse Joy looked up at me with surprise. "You're up early." She said. "Yeah." I responded. "I'll bet you that you probably don't get a lot of trainers leaving this early." Nurse Joy frowned. "Actually one boy left an hour ago. He said that his name was Jake, and that good trainers always woke up early so that they could get in more training." I loudly exclaimed, "COME ON!" And woke up everyone else in the entire Pokemon Center. Let's just say that I had to get out of there pretty quick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jake's Perspective**

I stood silently, with my arms crossed, simply watching the sun rise over the horizon. It was almost time. Nurse Joy had been surprised to see me leaving at 5:30 in the morning, but a good trainer always made sure there was plenty of time to train.

Not to mention, that the early bird gets the worm. If any of the other trainers had actually done some research, they would have found that 6:00 was the best time to find a rare Pokemon not normally found in this region. A Gible. Not to mention, that by being first I got the pick of the litter. No one else was up this early, so there wasn't any competition over Pokemon.

I wondered, was I just an average trainer, and all of those others were beginners, or were they the average trainers, and was I just too powerful?

Either way, it was obvious I was better than those around me. I closed his eyes. "Atlas, absorb." My Turtwig turned around and fired a green spike, just as a Gible burrowed out of the sand. It was a direct hit. The Gible fell over, stunned. Silently I threw the Pokeball. I watched it wriggle once, twice, thrice. Then it stopped moving.

I picked up the Pokeball and examined the Gible inside. "You'll make a great addition to my team, Ares."

**Aaron's Perspective**

Here's my one question: Why have both of my days of being a Pokemon Trainer involved running until I can find a tree to climb? After waking up everyone in the Pokemon Center, I had to book it pretty quickly. After a while, I found another big tree and climbed up it. About a minute later, a plethora of trainers came running past the tree, in pursuit of where they thought I would be going.

I exhaled sharply and climbed down the tree. Only then did I see a sign next to my tree that read: Petalburg City, 0.2 miles . Wow. I must be really fast. When I checked the last route sign Petalburg was still 5 miles away. Huh. Guess that just shows what you can do when you're trying to escape an angry mob.

Luckily, I was able to walk the rest of the way to town without being ambushed by a crazy trainer with a bad case of bed hair.

Upon entering the town, I purchased a churro from the local churro vendor, and headed to the PokeMart to stock up on some much needed materials. The man inside seemed nice enough, but I barely had enough money to buy the supplies I needed.

I sighed. I needed to start battling to earn some more money. I thanked the man for my supplies, and turned to head out the door when something caught my attention. There was a poster on the wall that read, "Enter the Pokemon League Today! Championship battles will be held in 6 months." Hmmm. You had to get 8 badges to enter huh? They gym leaders were expert trainers, and you needed to beat at least 8 of them to even get in this league.

Fighting people as experienced as the gym leaders was a little frightening to me, and I almost pushed that though out of my head when I realized something: That Jake kid is probably going to enter the Pokemon League.

I really wanted to beat him, and this would be an easy way to see how his progress was going, and an easy way for me to get stronger than him.

What had Jake said? Something about the first gym we'd be eligible to battle being in Rustboro. I'm pretty sure that's what he said. I exhaled sharply. At this rate, Jake was probably already half way through Petalburg woods. I had a lot of catching up to do if I even wanted to be wandering in his shadow.

**Jake's Perspective**

This was my 15th pokemon battle so far. In the course of only 2 days, I had been through more battles than most trainers at my level. Not that It mattered. Ares, the Gible I had just captured, needed to be trained. This was an excellent way to make it stronger and for me to understand its mindset and abilities.

A good trainer always knows his pokemon's abilities. Ares was a lot different from Atlas, that's for sure. But it was of no matter. All it took was the first exchange of attacks for me to begin to understand how Ares fought.

"Sand attack." I said. Ares dug its claws into the ground, flinging sand into the opposing Poocheyana's eyes. Little did the other trainer know that this attack was serving a dual purpose. The sand was bringing down the opposing Poocheyana's accuracy, but Gible is a ground type Pokemon. By flinging up so much sand, it was creating a miniature sandstorm. It was nothing compared to the power of an actual sandstorm attack, but it was good enough to put Gible at an extreme advantage.

"Poocheyana, Use Bite!" the other trainer screamed. I glared downwards and folded my arms. "Counter with a Tackle attack." The miniature sandstorm gave Ares a boosted affect, as sand made ground type pokemon stronger. Midair, Ares landed a Tackle attack with extreme precision that usually only comes when a Pokemon trusted its trainers commands. That was good. Trust was an important part of any relationship, whether that be between people or pokemon.

I watched the Poocheyana crumple to the ground. The other trainer glared at me. "Listen, go fight someone of your own skill level. I just barely started 2 days ago." I smirked. Little did this kid know that I too started my journey two days ago.

The other trainer scooped up his Poocheyana and ran off to the Pokemon center. Normally I'd have gone back as well, but I'd brought potions and other medicinal equipment so I wouldn't have to make any pit stops.

Like I said before, a good trainer has everything planned out from square one.

**Aaron's Perspective**

I finally made it to ROUTE 103. Petalburg was surprisingly big compared to Oldale town and Littleroot.

I had barely entered ROUTE 103 when I noticed a battle going on ahead of me. I quickly crouched behind a bush to watch the action.

I looked at one trainer and grit my teeth. It was Jake. But he had a new Pokemon. I hadn't ever seen one of those before In Hoenn. I remembered seeing it on the news, but what was its name? It was right on the tip of my tongue. Gible. That's it. But how did he get one when they aren't native to Hoenn?

I decided to not think more about it and watch the fight. Maybe I could learn some of Jake's strategy by watching the fight. I watched the Gible dig up sand and fling it into the Poocheyana's eyes, and everywhere else.

What was the purpose of sending sand everywhere? I watched a little closer and saw the excess sand that was being flung up begin to form a miniature sandstorm. Once in that sandstorm, it was amazing. The Gible moved so quickly when it was inside the mini-sandstorm.

The opposing trainer panicked and told his Poocheyana to use bite. Unfortunately, Jake was quick on his feet. "Counter with a Tackle attack." The Gible slammed into the Poocheyana midair, knocking it out instantly. My breathing went shallow. Jake was good. No. He was insanely good.

The other trainer chewed Jake out for about 10 seconds before rushing off to the Pokemon center. Jake recalled his Gible and turned to keep heading to the forest. That was it? He acted like the whole battle was nothing. Most trainers were excited when they won a battle.

I shifted slowly, and accidentally stepped on a branch. The sound made Jake snap back towards me. He quickly pulled out his Pokeball, but before he could throw it I stood up. "It's just me!" Slowly he put the Pokeball back on his belt. "Oh," he said. "It's you. Aaron, right?" I nodded. He stuck his hand back in his pocket and closed his eyes. "What were you doing following me around?" I gulped. "I was just heading in this direction, and I happened to see you two battling. I just wanted to watch."

I expected him to try to see that I was lying, but instead he just turned and said, "Well, nice seeing you again." "Wait!" I yelled. He glanced back. "Are you going in Petalburg woods?" He nodded slowly. "How about we travel together?" Jake just shrugged but didn't say anything when I started to walk beside him.

"How many battles have you won?" Jake asked. "Uh," I said slowly. I actually hadn't battled anyone besides Jake on the first day. "No one." I admitted slowly. Jake raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "How many have you won?" I asked. Jake walked a few steps before responding. "Fifteen." He said. Wait, wait. Fifteen? "You won 15 battles?" I asked, surprised. He shrugged again. "Yeah."

Once again an awkward silence developed. I didn't really know what to say, and Jake seemed content not talking at all. I started to think of ways that I could beat him. He had such great strategy, and I began to wonder: Could I actually beat him?

Jake grabbed my shoulder and shook me out of my thoughts just in time. Another two steps and I would've slammed straight into the Petalburg woods sign.

It read: "Petalburg Woods: Caution- Extremely Dangerous-Many wild pokemon-No assistance until you reach Rustboro- Rustboro-2 miles through Petalburg woods."

"Well let's get going!" I said. I walked about 5 paces before I turned back to see Jake studying the map next to the sign.

"Well," I said impatiently. "Let's go!" Jake grabbed all the brochures and maps off of the racks, stuffed them in his pocket, and walked with me into the woods.

Once we got inside, it was insane how dark it was. The canopy blocked out most of the sunlight. "Well," I said sighing. "We better get moving. Cause it looks like we're going to be here a while."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jake's Perspective**

Wow this kid liked to rush things. He bolted into Petalburg woods so fast, he didn't even check the lower half of the sign that read that there were going to be some rare pokemon in the area, not to mention that a tree had collapsed towards the north entrance/exit of the forest. Maybe it was a good thing that I was going with him for now…..It would do him some good to learn about preparation.

It was always good to check if there were any obstacles ahead before proceeding with your trek so that you could be prepared for when it happens. Aaron kept talking for quite a while, but after about 5 minutes of hearing non-stop babbling, I tuned out. I needed to focus on more important things. Once I got out of Petalburg woods, it was only about a day's trip to Rustboro city. Of course it would take 2 days to get out of Petalburg wood.

But if I wanted to win against a gym leader, it would take some extra training. I knew for a fact that gym leaders were elite trainers of that region, so this might be an actual test of my skill. So far all of the other battles were easy for me. Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Aaron exclaim, "IS THAT A MAREEP?!" I quickly turned and saw that there was a Mareep walking past through the trees. Aaron called out his Togepi.

"Lucky, Use Metronome!" he yelled. His Togepi's fingers began to glow, and once they stopped, it fired an attack that looked like Razor Leaf. The leaves hit the Mareep, but most of them missed their target.

The Mareep panicked and ran into the forest. Aaron scooped up his Togepi and began to run after it yelling, "COME BACK HERE!" I started to call to him to tell him to stop, when I heard a noise behind me. I quickly turned to see a Dustox fire a Psybeam. I jumped out of the way and called out my Gible. "Ares, Dragon Rage!" Ares gathered a fireball made of blue flames which it then proceeded to launch at the Dustox. The Dustox tried to dodge, but it wasn't quick enough. The flames engulfed it, and once they fizzled out the Dustox dropped to the forest floor.

I hurriedly turned back in the direction of where Aaron had gone, but it was too late. I couldn't see him anywhere.

**Aaron's Perspective**

I had to get that Mareep. I really needed another pokemon to add to my team. And besides, I'd always had a soft spot for Mareep. They were so fluffy and cute and…..Back on the subject. I really needed to catch it.

I glanced quickly in both directions. Shoot. Where did it go? I stopped for a moment to listen to the forest. Then, to my right, I heard a rustling. Quickly, I threw the Pokeball. It hit something, and a red light flowed out of the bush as it was absorbed into the Pokeball.

Then it slowly rolled out of the bush, revealing one captured Mareep inside. Joyfully I picked up the Pokeball and cheered. After celebrating for another minute or so, I turned my attention back to my surroundings. I didn't know where I was. Shoot, uh, I think I came from this direction. I hope.

**Three days later...**

Three days. Three flipping days lost in the woods in the middle of nowhere without a map. Stupid Stupid Stupid! It had taken me long enough to find the road again, and when I did I had found out that I was back at the Petalburg city entrance/exit…So I had to start over again.

I finally staggered out of the forest, only to find out I had another Route to cross. I must have looked pretty beat up, because not one trainer challenged me to a battle, which was good.

In fact, one of the farm workers gave me a ride into town. It was nice to take a hot shower and get some rest on an actual piece of furniture, even if it was only for a few hours. In fact, after 2 hours of sitting on the couch, the clock in the lobby began to ring. I closed my eyes tighter to try to drown out the noise, when suddenly my eyes shot open. Did it just ring 4 times? That meant it was 4 O' Clock….I quickly glanced at a Poster I had seen on the way inside to the Pokemon Center.

I dashed over to it and read it. "Enter in the First Qualifying Gym Battle of the Hoenn League Versus Gym Leader Roxanne! Note: Battles will be hosted at 4:15 every Saturday. Today was Saturday, and it was 4 O' Clock…..CRAP. I needed to get over to the Gym, otherwise I'd have to wait another week for another chance at battling!

I quickly dashed outside, making my way to the Gym. I barely made it in in time to register. I sighed with relief. Another 30 seconds and I would have been late.

I checked my registration. I was in the C block round, so I'd have to wait for A and B blocks to finish up their battles before I would have my chance.

The registration also read that in order to have a chance to go against Roxanne, you had to win the tourney between the hired Gym Trainers Posted at each block. I decided that I might as well try to learn some strategy by watching the other fights that were already in progress.

I had scarcely taken my seat when I noticed that Jake was the competitor entered in the A block tourney. I grit my teeth. Of course he was ahead, he was always ahead. He noticed me in the sidelines and gave a smug smile. He was using a Grotle now….which could only mean that his Turtwig had evolved.

"Atlas, Razor Leaf." His Grotle shot out a storm of leaves fired at high velocity. Unlike the metronome Razor Leaf that Lucky my Togepi had used previously, 90% of the leaves fired from his Grotle hit their mark. It was obvious that he'd been training. The Gym Trainers Anorith didn't stand a chance. It immediately fainted from the force and amount of Razor Leaves that had struck it.

The rest of the battle followed suit. All of the opposing Gym Trainers Pokemon fell to one, or occasionally two carefully planned and precise attacks.

I gripped the railing in front of me. Jake was getting stronger. A lot stronger. I needed to start training instead of running around like a headless Pidove….Hopefully I was ready to take on the Gym Leader. I had to. Otherwise I would be an entire week behind in my journey.

**Roxanne's Perspective**

I watched the contestants from my spectators booth located above the battling arenas. It was difficult, being the Hoenn Regions opening Gym Leader, as I often had many trainers that had just started their journey make their way here to compete in the first eligible Gym Battle. Because of this, I had to resort to this tourney method as a way of lowering the amount of eligible contestants.

I lazily scanned my eyes over the various battles. For the most part, I saw the ordinary. Most of the trainers were faring well against my Gym Trainers, but that was the usual. I defeated most of them when it came to the actual Gym Fight.

Then my eyes fell upon the trainer in A block. This one intrigued me. He took down almost all of the Gym Trainers in his block with a single attack. When it wasn't one attack, it only took a second for him to finish the job.

From that point on, I watched him battle. One by one, he sweeped through all the trainers that were thrown at him. I smiled and began to drum my fingers on my chair. This one certainly had some skill. Perhaps I could even have a real battle for once, using my full power. Normally I restrained myself from this because of the Novice level of most of the trainers.

But this one was different. He possessed deep power, knowledge, and he trusted his Pokemon. This was one of the few fights that I was eagerly anxious for.


End file.
